Intrepretation
by shaltayen
Summary: Jack needs to brush up on his language skills. short bit of fluff a very old fic of mine.


Well here it is. I have to make up for accidently killing jack in  
  
the another fic I wrote shortly before this one. no plot, just  
  
conversation so just use your imagination to fill in the rest.(yes I know  
  
that's supposed to be my job)  
  
warning-slashy stuff, swearing, bad writing, grammer, you get the picture.  
  
I suppose this is the space where the disclaimer is to go in. I  
  
don't own anything, but especially the characters about to appear  
  
somebody else does- lucky devils. Another definition of student is poor, so  
  
I'm guessing that I'm not going to be making any money from this. (I wish)  
  
/b  
  
"Um...Jack? What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like Danny boy?"  
  
"Well, it looks like you're undoing my pants, but I could be  
  
misintrepreting this...oh my..."  
  
"You misintrepreting *that*?"  
  
"No, things are suddenly becoming clearer...so we gonna talk about  
  
*this*?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking of doing *this*. Any problems?"  
  
"I have a problem with the tree you've pinned me against. I'm not  
  
quite sure which one of you is trying to get more intimate."  
  
"Should I be jealous?"  
  
"Of a tree?"  
  
"Mmmmmm.. you taste gorgeous Danny, beer, steak and ice cream."  
  
"Don't you think we should move this inside, as much fun as it is  
  
putting a show on for your neighbours...Jack!"  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, being pinned against a wall does have advantages-comfort not  
  
being one of them I should add."  
  
"Bed."  
  
"And you say you're a dumb soldier."  
  
"Don't you use your mouth for anything other than yapping?"  
  
"What like this?"  
  
...  
  
"Jesus Danny.If I'd known you kissed like that I would have jumped  
  
you years ago."  
  
"Now who's talking too much?"  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Got to go."  
  
" *Yours* definatly....mmmmmm happy to see me?"  
  
"Happy to feel you Space monkey."  
  
"Anyway, where did space monkey come from ?"  
  
"You're asking me *now*?"  
  
"Well we seem to be communicating quite well at the moment.JACK!  
  
That was a new shirt!"  
  
"I'll buy you another one with easier buttons."  
  
"And here was I thinking that you'd had special ops training."  
  
"Bed's behind you."  
  
"That's what that things called, I'd never have guessed."  
  
"Smart ass, speaking of which - off they come,*now* Daniel."  
  
"God I love it when you go all Colonel on me."  
  
"Yeah,I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the mission. How you ever thought that I wouldn't notice it I  
  
don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I rescued you - I mean I knew you'd be happy to see me, but I  
  
didn't expect you to be *that* happy."  
  
"Feeling quite happy now."  
  
"So I can see."  
  
...  
  
  
  
...  
  
"Nice, very nice."  
  
"NICE!!!That was bloody incredible!"  
  
"I didn't want to boast Danny boy."  
  
"Yes, you are definatly the figure of modesty."  
  
"Don't go all sulky on me now."  
  
"Don't sulk."  
  
"Yeah, right whatever you say... The puppy dog eye thing does not  
  
work on me."  
  
"Stop it Danny."  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
"Jackson stop it right now or-"  
  
"Or what Colonel?"  
  
"-or I will have to make you scream again."  
  
"Did not scream."  
  
"I'm surprised the neighbours didn't call the cops."  
  
"This would be a little difficult to explain away."  
  
"You want it explained away?"  
  
"Hell no Jack...You?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Mr conversation strikes again."  
  
"Shut-up space monkey."  
  
"I have a problem with Space Monkey."  
  
"You're my Space Monkey."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes and don't forget it. I don't want to see anymore women  
  
drooling on you . Start working on those *already taken* vibes-  
  
that's an order."  
  
"Yes sir!...Jack i think i'm going to enjoy being yours."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
-finis-  
  
well I enjoyed writing it, let me know what you think. Being a  
  
recently finished student means i'm on holiday until october that's  
  
alot of free time so there might be more from where this came from. 


End file.
